


Summer Holidays

by yourebrilliant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourebrilliant/pseuds/yourebrilliant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al and Scorpius discuss old holidays</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Holidays

‘The year you discovered Torchwood and refused to leave the country ‘cause you’d have to take off that stupid army coat you loved,’ Scorpius calls, divesting the kitchen of anything perishable.

Upstairs, Albus directs a stack of boxers to fold themselves into neat squares and line up like dominos in the case. ‘The year _you_ discovered a little freckle on your earlobe-’

‘That’s still there!’ Scorpius interrupts from below. ‘I’m scarred for life!’

Albus ignores this. ‘-and insisted on wearing that ridiculous sun hat every time you went outside for three months,’ he finishes.

Satisfied with the kitchen, Scorpius begins checking that all the lights are extinguished. ‘When your nephew gave me chickenpox,’ he comments.

‘The year of the parasol,’ Albus adds, supervising the pile of shirts transferring themselves into the case.

Scorpius chuckles as he makes sure all the protective wards are in place. ‘When you feel asleep on the beach and spent two weeks bathing in moisturiser,’ he suggests.

Al adds a second bottle of After Sun lotion to the case. ‘The year we went to Venice and it rained. For a month,’ Al contributes.

‘When the air conditioning broke down in Barcelona,’ Scorpius responds, standing in the hallway with his hands in his pockets.

‘When the _car_ broke down in Nevada,’ Al calls, clattering down the stairs with the suitcase. He smiles at Scorpius, green eyes sparkling as he dumps the case between them. ‘You’re right,’ he comments happily. ‘We’ve had some really good summers.’

Scorpius grins at him. ‘Ready for another?’’ he asks, proffering an international portkey.

‘Always.’


End file.
